


Hard Lesson

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bestiality, Bondage, Gags, Gangbang, Incest, Kinktober 2017, Mild Language, Multi, Not Beta Read, Peeping, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean is caught peeping one too many times and John takes his son's sexual awakening into his own hands.





	Hard Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions other parent/child sexuality in passing.
> 
> Sex and sexuality is not frowned upon in this world. Though just like real life, there are people who will frown at personal choices.
> 
> I am behind on Kinktober. The prompt for 18/10 was Gangbang.

John sat down and smiled at the sight before him. See Dean had been caught staring through windows, jerking his little cocklet, and scaring poor innocent girls. (Okay, some of them were whores, who put on a show for his son, but that does not excuse his behavior.)

This was the fifth time that he had been brought home by the police; and John was sick of it.

He dropped Sam off at Pastor Jim's for the weekend and drove to the cabin he had borrowed from Bobby. Who knew what he had planned and approved. Well, he kind of knew what John had planned. He was sure if he knew everything, he would have stopped him. It might be a wrong, but his boy would learn an important lesson.

"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you to stop peeping? We can't keep moving, just so you can think with your damned dick," John ranted as he tightened his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Where are we moving this time," the boy asked with a deep sigh.

"We're not." He said plainly. "I promised the police I would straighten your ass out. Plus, I promised Sam no more moves unless it was unavoidable. Your hormones are avoidable."

"It's not my fault that Mayor Harvell's daughter is a slut. I was only watching Jo give her daddy a blow job, I didn’t touch her," he defended his actions.

John growled at his son's pigheadedness. "Bill is Jo's father, and it’s his duty to teach her to please men. Ellen has started teaching her how to finger and eat her out, since Jo has stated that she has bi-sexual leanings. If your mom was alive, she would teach you how to be a good lover and you are repulsed by men, so what can I teach you?"

"If Michael hadn't had a hard on for you, mom would be alive," he grumbled.

"There is no controlling Angels, you know this. Now, open and hand me a beer," he says calmly.

Dean rolled his eyes, popped the lid on the bottle of beer, and took a giant swig. Actually, the little fuck drank about half of the bottle before handing it to his father.

"I asked you to open _and_ hand it to me. Not drink half of it and hand it to me," he grumbled.

His son did not notice that John was not drinking the beer. In fact, he leaned on the window and nodded off. John smiled, reached out window, and emptied the bottle. He hadn’t want to resort to drugging him, but his son was too careless and clueless with his sexuality. No, he was too closed minded. Now, he wasn't going to fuck his son, but he did have plans to let the boy learn the joys and pleasure of anal sex.

When they got to the cabin, John lifted his son from the seat, and made his way to the couch inside. Once there, he removed all his son's clothes, quickly set up the breeding bench, secured the unresponsive form to said bench, placed a dog-bone gag in his lax mouth, and stretched his son's ass.

He set up the camera (because there was no way he wasn't going to capture this moment on film), shoved a Viagra in his upturned ass, opened the doors, sprayed Dean's hole and cock with the pheromones needed to attract his intended targets, then sat back with the remote for the camera, and waited for the show to begin.

He only had to wait 5 minutes before their first 'guest' arrived. It was a gray coyote. He sniffed Dean head to toe, before mounting him. The boy slept through the entire first mating, which probably was for the best. Seeing as he was a virgin in that area. Well, John assumed he was a virgin, as he had never shown any interest in being fucked.

When Dean finally woke up, the third Canid was just mounting him. He hung his head and moaned as the large Grey Wolf chased his own orgasm within his son's ass.

"Glad you finally woke up, Dean. Are you enjoying yourself?"

The boy looked to his dad and whimpered as the wolf knotted him. "This is your third knot. The first two were Coyotes. Of course, you were too out of it to appreciate their knots." 

Dean whimpered and tried to move around. John got up and assisted the wolf in turning ass to ass with his son. "Would you like your gag removed?" he asked as the wolf started to tug its knot free. John was sure it was uncomfortable, but there was no way he would try to detain the wolf.

His son nodded in response to the question and his father removed the gag. "Why?" the boy managed to groan out.

John gently ran his hand down his son's face and cupped his chin. "I didn't have a choice. I could do this or send you to a reform school. Your homophobia and peeping are disturbing people. When we get back, if you want, we can apply to the State to try and get you a female sex consultant. The peeping and denying yourself the love of cock, will stop. I'm recording this, because the state wants evidence that I am at least making you try. You have been vehemently against trying men. Well, this is not men, but you will still get a taste of cock. Hell, maybe _this_ is your problem. There are a few people who are just not all that into humans and there is nothing wrong with that. If the only cock you want is canid, then we can ask for you a service dog. Dean, when it comes to sex, there is no shame."

Dean moaned loudly as the Wolf finally managed to pull his knot free. John went back to make sure that there was no damaged before returning to his son's head.

"You're still hard. Would you like for me to untie and fuck you, or would you prefer to wait for the next canid to come up? Hell, this time you might actually get a dog," John asked bluntly.

His son blushed and looked down before muttering his answer.

"Hey, remember, there is no shame here. There is also no wrong answer. So, what would you like to do?"

"Could I, I mean, ummm..."

"Go on, ask," he encouraged.

"I want to stay on the bench, but I want to ta-taste you," he confessed with a blush.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's wait until your next guest arrives before you start sucking my cock. This way we don't scare off any timid newcomers."

Dean nodded and tried to relax. Not that he had to wait for more than 10 minutes. John smiled at the newcomer causing his son to cock his head in confusion.

"He's huge," John whispered. "Shit, baby, he's bigger than you are. Should I try to scare him away?"

"No," he whimpered as the large wolf hybrid licked his hole, obviously trying to clean away the scent of the other canids.

John watched with a smile as Dean moaned and tried to move in time with the tongue. He had to grin wickedly as his son's first orgasm was pulled out by the large tongue breaching his ass repeatedly. Which seemed to be what the wolf hybrid was waiting for; because as soon as he cleaned the mess on the floor, he mounted his offering.

The wolf watched John as his giant cock speared Dean, causing the boy to moan like the human bitch he was. He slowly moved to his boy's head, opened his pants, and slowly fucked into his son's open mouth.

Later John would swear that the wolf had invited him to join him in the delectable feast of Dean's body. The harder and faster the Wolf hybrid fucked him, the more he moaned; and the harder and faster he fucked his son's mouth. When it was time for the huge knot fo finally breach the bitch's ass, John shoved his cock all the way in and came in the delicious mouth, muffling the pained scream.

John pulled away and looked at the tears gathered in his son's eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I want this one. I want him to always be by my side. Making me bend over and take his knot when and where he wants it. What the fuck is wrong with me?" he pleaded.

John petted his son's head and made a soothing sound. "Dean, there is _nothing_ wrong with you. You're a human bitch. True, that human bitches are mostly females, but there are male bitches, too. As for keeping this fellow, well, that is completely up to him. You have all weekend to try to seduce him to stay with you. When you get horny, present your pretty little bitch cunt to him. I have a question. Do you feel you are purely Canid sexual or did you enjoy my cock too?"

Dean licked his lips and thought about it. "I loved you fucking my mouth, but I don't want you near my ass."

"What about other men? Would you let them fuck your ass?"

"I wouldn't say no to them fucking my mouth, but I only want a knot in my ass."

"Well then, I guess this proves you are canid sexual. Though you will tolerate giving oral satisfaction to men."

Dean's ears turned red and confessed, "I am willing to give rough or violent men, oral satisfaction. I-I don't want to be asked. I just want them to take."

"What if they held you down and fucked your ass?" thinking that perhaps his son was less canid sexual and more masochist.

"I'll kill them in their sleep," he growled.

"Understood. Canid Sexual for anal sex, but an oral masochist. You're truly the perfect bitch, Dean."

Dean spent the weekend trailing after the large wolf hybrid, presenting his ass whenever there was a stiff breeze. John didn't fuck his mouth every time his son was mounted, but he fucked his mouth several times. A Ranger even stopped in and used Dean's mouth as he made sure that the canid was not being held against his will.

At the end of the weekend, they all gathered into the car to make their way back home. Tiny, as Dean had lovingly named him, took his bitch in the back of the car. He was tied to his bitch when they picked up Sam, who was excited about having a canid bitch for a brother, and adored the wolf hybrid who had claimed his bother.

Pastor Jim petted Dean's head. John was proud to be a father of a human bitch. His boy no longer peeked in windows, his boy was too busy, happily being a good little human bitch boy. Being fucked by his Wolf Mate and allowing the men around town to fuck his mouth.

~Fin~


End file.
